Child Emperor
Child Emperor (童帝 Dōtei) is a S-Class, rank 5, superhero for the Hero Association. So far, he is the youngest hero in the Hero Association. Appearance Child Emperor is a young boy with short brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned-up collared shirt with dark blue short and orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back. Personality As a genius, the Child Emperor values education, which can be seen when he mentions about going to cram school even after hearing about the Earth being in danger. He easily becomes infuriated when being labelled as childish by others. He is very analytical, observing the situation and formulating plans in a calm and collected manner. More specifically, he is similar to Liam Lowe, the modern-day batman. Plot Background He now has his own laboratory in Y-City Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Child Emperor is first seen during the S-Class heroes meeting. After the Dark Matter Thieves attack A-City, Child Emperor suggests that the Hero Association should confirm who the enemies are and whether they are what the prophecy was referring to. He later goes to the roof of the Hero Association HQ with Genos, Superalloy Darkshine, Tatsumaki, and King. He immediately starts thinking about ways to take care of the spaceship, while Bang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner take care of Melzalgald. Afterwards, Child Emperor appears beside Genos and Engine Knight. OPM Special Chapter 4 He and other heroes tried to stop Jumping Spider together, but were easily blown away by the creature because of a misunderstanding of the monster's real capability. Abilities & Powers Being a high ranked S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Child Emperor is very powerful. Intelligence Child Prodigy: 'Child Emperor was called a child genius by Shicchi. He has an analytical mind, allowing him to plan ahead to ensure victory on the battlefield. *'Technological Aptitude: '''He can also create advanced technology, one of which is a four-legged contraption that sprouts from his backpack. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite his age and size, he is even physically stronger than a bear and some elite A-Class heroes. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''He possesses great reflexes, as he was able to block an attack from Jumping Spider with his backpack, which was something two A class heroes were unable to do. Equipment '''Backpack: Child Emperor carries a large black backpack that looks like a regular school bag. The backpack contains large spider-like limbs that Child Emperor can use for transportation and to fight. It is also strong enough to take a demon class opponent attack. 'Okame-Chan: '''A mask-shaped device capable of determining the physical strength of an individual. It scans the muscle mass and development of nerves, balancing it out with the weight of the scanned individual. Quotes (to Sitch) ''"Is this a joke? That's just silly I have cram school, so can I leave now?" "Silver Fang, Metal Bat, Atomic Samurai and Puri-Puri-Prisoner can take care of the enemy on the ground. The problem is the huge weapon in the sky." Trivia *In Japanese, Child Emperor's hero title is homophonous with "virgin". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male